Nya!
by DeCipherr43
Summary: Honoka's sick, so µ's has to choose a new center for their next live. And who do they choose? The adorable Rin-nya!


One sunny afternoon, the members of µ's were getting ready to practice, but Honoka didn't show up. Suddenly, Umi got a text, which told everyone that Honoka wouldn't be able to make it, as she was sick with a flu.

"Someone else will have to be the centre for this song, then," Umi announced.

"What about Nico-Nico-Nii?" Nico suggested. No one listened.

"What about Rin-chan?" Hanayo suggested. Everyone's gaze turned on Rin.

"Ehh?" she asked.

"You should do it, Rin," Eli said.

"Why Rin nya?" Rin asked, overwhelmed.

"Your voice suits the song the most," Maki said. "It _is_ about animals, and you're basically a cat."

"I dunno-" Rin started, but Eli cut her off.

"You can do it," Eli said, grabbing her shoulders. "Do it. Do it for µ's."

"Okay!" Rin ultimately decided. "For µ's! Nyaa!" The group cheered, except for Nico, who just plastered on a fake smile.

"Let's get back to practice," Umi announced. After a little while, Rin flopped onto the ground.

"This is so hard!" Rin complained. "How does Honoka-chan do it?"

"Motivation," Kotori answered. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Kotori asked. "Honoka-chan has always had so much motivation for making µ's the best it can be. So maybe that's the problem?"

"I have motivation!" Rin protested.

"Do you?" Maki asked her. "Do you really?"

"I don't know," Rin mumbled. Then she raised her voice. "How do I get motivation?"

"You have to want it," Eli said.

"I do want it!" Rin shouted.

"Want it more!" Eli yelled.

"I am!" Rin screamed.

"If you don't want it more," Nozomi threatened, an evil grin on her face. "I'll be forced to punish you." Nozomi began to raise her hands, but Rin shuffled away.

"I'm wanting it more!" Rin said. "I'll do my best."

 ** _~LATER THAT DAY~_**

Hanayo and Maki were walking down the street when they passed the staircase wear the 2nd years used to always practice. They saw Rin, and she was practicing her dance.

"Rin-cha-!" Hanayo began to call, before Maki stopped her.

"No," Maki said. She was watching Rin, a small grin on her face.

"Whaaa?" Hanayo asked. "Why?"

"She was trying to get motivation, remember?" Maki replied. Hanayo nodded, so Maki continued. "She's working for it." They watched Rin for a minute or two, who was getting good fast, then continued on their way to Maki's house.

 ** _~THE NEXT PRACTICE~_**

"Wow, Rin-chan!" Kotori exclaimed happily. "You're really good!" Rin smiled, then kept going.

"Don't overdo it, though," Eli warned her. "Remember what happened when Honoka did that?" Rin nodded, then stopped to take a break to show that she understood.

"Good," Eli grinned. "Now the performance is tomorrow night. Kotori, are the costumes done?"

"Almost!" Kotori replied. "I'm just adding finishing touches to Rin's outfit. It'll be done with plenty of time to spare."

"Good," Eli said. "Is the song recording completely finished, Maki?" Maki simply nodded.

"Alright!" Eli exclaimed. "Let's do one more rehearsal before we go home. Full out, everyone!" So they did one final rehearsal, which was a huge success, and went home.

 ** _~AT THE EVENT~_**

"Where is my costume?" Rin asked. "Everyone else has theirs."

"Right here," Kotori answered, grinning, holding up a coat hanger with a black cover on the top. Rin took it, smiling her thanks, and headed into the small change room stall.

She eagerly uncovered the outfit, and was shocked. Unlike everyone else's black outfits, this one was white, and covered with sequins and sparkles. It was beautiful. Rin carefully got dressed into it and exited the change room. All eyes landed on her, everyone was smiling except for Nico, who looked extremely jealous.

"Rin-chan!" Hanayo cried, running up to her best friend. "You look so amazing!"

"Th-thanks," Rin stammered. "I don't know about this."

"Come on, Rin," Maki said sternly. "No time to back out."

"I know," Rin sighed. It was time to perform. Rin pushed her doubts aside and marched out. The moment she stood in the middle of the stage, getting ready, her fake smile turned into a genuine one.


End file.
